Gelel: The Journey of Spartan-067
by Uzumaki7
Summary: Through some events Naruto has joined the Spartan II Program and is known as Spartan-067. The second Chapter is a Author's note, please read it and understand about the story I am making, please review and NO FLAMES. pairing is Naruto and Cal-141, following the Halo Games and the other stories of Halo.
1. Chapter 1

***** **Title** : Gelel: The Journey of Spartan-067.  
 ***** **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto nor do I own Halo.  
 ***** **Author** : Uzumaki **7**.

 ***** **Author's Note** :  
"I have a few things to say before I get the story so let me explain a bit about what is going on.

Firstly, Naruto is part of the Spartan II Program and hence, he is Spartan-067 or Naruto-067. I have the book _**"Halo Evolutions"**_ and where I get this number is from one of the mini-stories in the book where it involves one Spartans who failed the Augmentation Procedure, _**"Soren-066"**_. In my story Naruto knows Soren and would be an older brother figure to him till Naruto and Soren come into contact with Doctor Catherine Halsey. Naruto is the oldest Spartan in the Program and was in the age requirement and would be force to undergo the procedure prematurely. That's as far as I'll explain.

Secondly, my question to all of you is that should I have Naruto wear the _**"Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor"**_ and have it traditional like any other Spartan, or should I go with the _**"Hayabusa Powered Assault Armor."**_ The armor itself was actually six years before the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor second generation, which was the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor V armor that Master Chief was wearing in Halo 1. Both armors are similar in every way, each containing its own energy shielding but Hayabusa Powered Assault Armor has a leaner build and one-third the weight of the current armor that Master Chief wears. The armor was designed for self-contained power, and it is compatible to candidates for the Spartan II's to wear. The reason why it is not so used is because it is very scarce and few are limited to wear.

There is a con to the armor, it is slightly slower and less dexterous than its MJOLNIR counterpart, though it is nonetheless highly effective and possesses most of the design features of the MJOLNIR Mark VI. Also the armor comes with a Katana!

Thirdly, what should I do about Cortana? Should I have her be Naruto's AI or should I have her be with Master Chief. I plan on following the Halo Games along with some of the other stories like _**"Halo Legends."**_ I even decided on a pairing between Naruto and Cal-141 from Halo Legends.

Now we get to Naruto's power. Naruto has access to chakra, but along with it is another power called Gelel—like the first name in the title of the story. Gelel comes from the 2nd Naruto movie that predates the Shippūden Series meaning there is no Rasen-Shuriken or Bijū Mode. This Naruto has the _**"Kage Bunshin-no-Jutsu/ Tajū Kage Bunshin-no-Jutsu"**_ and _**"Rasengan"**_ techniques, but along with that are Gelel related abilities that will be featured in the story. Naruto is different than the average human, even without his chakra or Gelel related abilities he alone has shown impressive strength, speed and endurance, so this is on a whole different scale physically for him.

I guess that's everything, please review and give me some ideas and suggestions you may have along with answering some of my questions.

 **\\\\\/**

* * *

 **_Prologue — Spartan-067_**

\\\\\

"What can you tell me about him?" Asking from behind a one way mirror Dr. Catherine Halsey had come to the planet Dwarka in search of candidates for the developing Spartan II Program, and after a few recent reports given to her, she found herself in a social service building watching a young blonde boy in an openly clear white room, his posture unlike that of the previous child. One of the workers of the social services standing beside her had a glass board with holographic images showing all sorts of details in hand—a young woman with brown hair and matching eyes.

"He's perfectly healthy when he came in, much healthier than the younger one No known birth records, no finger prints, absolutely nothing for us to find on him other than him telling us their names. It's…" she gave a short pause, looking at the glass clipboard where she read his name. "It's N, Na-Nar-Naruto" she tried to roll the word properly on her tongue.

"And last name?" Dr. Halsey questioned

"Uzu-ma-ki"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Halsey said altogether smoothly, furrowing her brows slightly. _'Those are names of Asian ethnicity. Uzumaki means whirlpool but Naruto is suppose to be a topping… no it wouldn't make sense if his parents chose a first name like that. If I remember correctly it also means maelstrom. Maelstrom whirlpool, that seems more likely'_ in her thought Halsey took the time to study him. He had darker blonde hair jutting out wildly in all directions, light colored skin and three thin lines adorn on each side of his cheeks. His eyes were closed, and his head was slightly down.

"What else do you know about him specifically?"

"The same as the younger boy, he walked 112 kilometers from the farmhouse and survived through the wilderness of Dwarka until they came to the nearest settlement. The parents died from a sickness that had been going around on the planet—nothing serious unless treated. They've probably been out their surviving the wilderness for the last six or seven months"

' _Making them ideal candidates for the Spartan II Program'_ Halsey thought. She came here to observe if she could find more… _promising_ children that could aid the future of mankind, which was Halsey's sole reason to see if these two could indeed be proper candidates for the program she had been developing for some time now. The younger boy, Soren, accepted her offer but outright refused if the older blonde would not be given the same offer as him. It was tough really. He was much older and it could bring _complication_. The necessary requirements were children of six and trained to the reaching age of twelve.

With this one, it might not work much like the previous Spartan I Program. She wasn't one to take a gamble; she was a scientist and believed in possibility. With a breath, Halsey walked in.

It was quiet. He didn't move or open his eyes from where he sat. He didn't really mind or care that she was in the room with him. Dr. Halsey could hear his breathing, small little pants of steady breath escaping from his nostrils and the movement of his chest. The moment between each other was becoming a silent one, seeing as he wasn't going to respond to her presence; Halsey decided she'd be the first to speak.

"Hello" she started basically, but he made no response. _'Perhaps he's just tired of having to deal with people; they had a few physiatrists' talk with them and he's shut himself off'_ Halsey surmised. She remembered her talk with Soren, he was weary of having to deal with more of those type of people since they tried to see if the trauma of having his parents' death. Feeling it to be a pointless effort she was ready to leave him be and wait and see if he'd do anything with Soren. _'He'll probably want to talk with him anyway.'_

"You're not like them, are you?" he asked, there was an obviousness traced in his voice. He did surprise her somewhat, easily taken back by his question. Had he surmised so easily that she wasn't like the other people who came into the white room before her. It was interesting to say the least.

"Yes, I am a doctor, a scientist really. But how can you be so sure I'm not one of them?" Halsey questioned. Was it right for her to egg him on, question him the way she did. She did sound quite cynical when she did.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her. _'Ugh, just what was that?!'_ Halsey thought taken back, for whatever strange reason she just felt this _force_ move straight through and left her stomach to feel queasy and strength faint. Shaking her head lightly to the feeling it didn't however make her feel intimidated by the blonde staring at her. It was strange. His blonde hair just seemed to meld perfectly with his unique eye color, giving such an exotic look. But in those eyes there was something to them, something that she—the renowned brainchild—could not figure out. What was so daunting about his eyes was that they were perfect blood-red.

She saw him move his arm, then tapping the side of his nose with his index finger. "The smell" he said only before lowering his arm onto his knee.

' _Smell'_ Halsey thought questionably. She reframed from actually getting a whiff of her white lab coat when he said that. Had there been chemicals on her? Halsey didn't believe so, and certainly not for him to actually be able to smell it off her if it was just a small amount of it—otherwise someone would have said something.

"How is Soren? Stressed likely from all the people coming to us about what happened, what did you two talk about?"

' _There it is again. It's like he knows'_ with a lean eyebrow raised from his odd behavior Dr. Halsey chose to shrug it off. "He's fine, we talked for a little bit and I offered something to him. He said he was on board with the idea but said he won't do it unless you come along. So I'm here to ask the same thing to you too, only if you're interested?" Halsey explained, making the blonde chuckle.

"That sounds like Soren. We only met a year ago and he thinks of me as a big brother, I've got no problem with that it's just a bit of a hassle in taking such a responsibility. He reminds me of someone I knew" he seemed to reminisce to himself when he said that, but looked to the doctor standing in front of him. "What is it that you're offering?" he asked wearily.

Catherine Halsey was tight lipped when it came to the Spartan II Program. Even the slightest information about it was no joke to overlook because it was something horrible and completely immoral. She thought deeply every time wherever and whenever she came to visit various candidates. All of her candidates were children ranging from six, all of them abducted and replaced with Flash Clones that would die months later from natural causes and leave the parents and friends to believe the child really did die without any indication of their involvement. But involving this one here would be a minor problem, possibly a setback due to his age and may render the augmentation dangerous than it already was or even useless. There was a chance, a gamble she didn't like doing and would probably put him ahead of scheduling in the program.

Doctor Catherine Halsey would have to have the blonde ahead in the program and go straight to the augmentation procedure. What was he? Eleven or twelve, right on the age requirement for the augmentation to be performed, _'But hastening it would undoubtedly kill him when we'll only start with the 'Carbide Ceramic Ossification', Soren is a good candidate—a willing child rather than abduction like the others. He could die, Soren could survive and again he'd face another trauma. Yet the chances of him surviving or becoming impaired are very large, all of this would have just been another burden placed upon me for killing both of them just for this… it can't be helped. All my work had been leading up to this'_ Halsey sighed inwardly.

"I've been conducting something, an experiment. If it works the way we hope, you'll be stronger, faster and smarter than you could ever imagine" she explained without any specifics, just getting to few points.

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"The catch is that there is an age requirement. Soren is clear and will have plenty of time to get ready for it; unfortunately it leaves you with very little time to prepare for what we have, if you agree you'll have to undergo our procedure immediately" she couldn't make it sound any more serious than it already was.

Catherine Halsey saw him contemplate, his crimson eyes closing with a thoughtfulness look on his face. She wasn't sure what he was thinking specifically, but no doubt thinking about her offer carefully. That's when she saw the corner of his lips curve back, a faint grin on his face.

"Okay, I'm in" he got up and agreed.

 **\\\\\/**

* * *

A year ago he had faced against a madman who wanted to use the power of the Vein of Gelel to rule over the world, and with the Vein of Gelel and the Stone of Gelel he was granted formidable power. Uzumaki Naruto, alongside with one of the madman's former subordinates: Temujin who aided him in fighting his former leader where together they combined their strengths to defeat him. But their battle would break the seal placed upon the Vein and cause it to spiral out of control — threatening half of the continent.

The only way to stop it from destroying half the continent was for one of the royal blood members who first discovered the Vein, must sacrifice themselves by offering a blood summoning ritual that would bring forth an immeasurable power to destroy the Vein. What was summoned was a Space-Time Hole, a void that distorts the Space-Time Continuum. Temujin who willingly sacrificed himself to the ritual had accepted his fate, but Naruto did not. Despite Temujin's willingness he was rescued by Naruto during the active void.

But that proved to be Naruto last breath in his world. Using a chain of Shadow Clones he rescued Temujin by pulling his through the Vein's destruction, but the link was severed and fell into the void. Kahiko, an elderly member of the same clan as Temujin's told the blonde about the Space-Time Hole and what would happen. On that day, it was the last Naruto would ever see his world again.

Through some miracle did he manage to survive but he ended up in a strange world. He later came into contact with a boy name Soren and his family and a year later here he was.

During that time Naruto had succumb to the illness that Soren's parents underwent but survived due to his own healing factors. Soren's mother died from the disease and soon after Soren's step-father. It was only because of Soren's mother was he even allowed to live in their home and pull his weight in helping Soren's step-father. When the disease came, it was three days of suffering before he became immune to it. What Doctor Halsey and the rest of them didn't know was that the story, Naruto and Soren had given them had been a lie. Half of it was the truth but the rest wasn't.

Soren's step-father could have saved Soren's mother, but his work wasn't exactly legal. He was responsible for her death when she was sick and fell into despair and madness, believing she wasn't dead and locked her in their bedroom. Soren made his decisions, something he wouldn't blame him for and merely let him decide his actions against his step-father. Their actions of course led them to live in the wilderness that surrounded the farmhouse, surviving on grubs and squirrel-like creatures. When the sickness got Soren's step-father, the two of them buried both his mother and step-father in separate graves. Naruto personally asked why he would bury the man responsible for his mother's death. For someone who was six to seven years of age, Soren replied that he was better than his step-father.

Since then he and Soren home ate and slept at the only known shelter throughout an entire woodland region

During those months Naruto had discovered he possessed the same kind of power like Temujin, that power being Gelel. There were some things that survived through the rift and would aid him in controlling over his newly gained powers. The surviving material that helped him control over Gelel's energy was was a tome possessing all the knowledge there was about Gelel: the history of Temujin's people and the developments they attained with the aid of the Gelel Stone's power, the story of how the power of Gelel came to be discovered and used by Temujin's ancestors: the Book of Gelel.

Understanding its power, it was attributed and became a part of Naruto's power.

Their supplies would soon run low and with no other options, together they trekked 112 kilometers to the nearest human settlement. That was how Naruto found himself here. Placed into a room, Naruto was given all the time to contemplate about the things that had occurred in the last few days. Everything was strange and far advanced than his world. The machines that mimicked the airships to the Land of Snow were sleeker and more advance. He didn't know anything about what was happening or the things these people were capable of, but if it came down to Soren's life being endangered, he would fight to protect him and he took a precaution just in case.

With a breath he readied himself for this procedure.

 **\\\\\/**

* * *

 ***** **Author's Note** :  
"Thank you and please review and make sure to answer a bit of my questions. I am open to considerations and will think them over."


	2. Author's Note

***** **Author's Note** :

I'm sorry to many of my readers but this is a major note to explain myself for not updating and to give insight on Naruto's abilities with Gelel. I have read many of your reviews and some do go under consideration which can help me later but for now my story is on a hiatus along with my other stories. The reason being is because I no longer have a working laptop computer and what I have been resorted to is my phone but I find this very frustrating in writing. I plan on getting a new one later on thanks to me having a job now but that will be another week or more so this hiatus may not last for to long hopefully.

I have seen many of you saying left and right on Cortonna being with Naruto or John and I have decided that it would be best for Cortonna to remain with Master Chief. One reviewer had gave the thought of using _ **'Friday'**_ which is a Marvel Character AI that Tony Stark created. The thought of an AI is something I was always fascinated by and find the thought of Naruto having one could lead a OC thing or whatever they say in FF. That actually gives you something if your know the difference between the AI programs? For example how do you define a Smart AI to a Dumb AI? One was born through extraction of a living person's brain tissue and turned in a conscious program while the other is a computer program made conscious. Along with this is that a Smart AI is able to decipher all sorts of knowledge given to them while a Dumb AI is limited with a certain amount of knowledge given to them. One can learn more and one can not.

Between the Mjolnir and Hayabusa armors there really is no difference other than design. Both were meant for the Spartan II-Program and each has its advantages and disadvantages so it will come later in as the story progresses.

My pairing is Naruto and Cal-141 and it is a full on pairing between the two. From Halo Legends we saw her character as a bit mysterious but no different than the rest of the Spartans. Seeing as she is a surviving Spartan from the project Naruto will meet and bond with her as with the other Spartans like John and Soren. Her appearance will be a bit more in flashbacks but there is consideration in having her with Naruto and John during the events of Halo or perhaps Halo two.

I have measured the timeline and know when the events of Halo started, when Cortonna was given to John and with a bit of math I have measured the time where Naruto can prevent Cal's death. So there won't be much confusion once everything is explained and how everything came to be.

Now we can talk about Gelel. To many on who don't know what Gelel is, Gelel was featured in the 2nd original Naruto Movie, "Naruto: Legend of the Stone of Gelel". This means that there is no connection to the Shippuden series and the only connections that is has is Sasuke leaving Konoha, Tsunade being Hokage, and the 1st Naruto Movie. Explained throughout the movie Gelel is a source of life energy, and explained through the series what that is, is from Naruto's Chakra Cloak form. Explained by Yamato and given a glimpse of understanding life energy was strong enough to enhance Naruto's abilities (chakra part or not) and was able to turn his wood release into full grown trees.

In the movie Gelel seems to predate the shinobi' era and showed a different world that gave a near Mayan civilization. Gelel was the foundation to an empire that was built on the Elemental Countries and prospered due to Gelel granting life to the land. It was said wells never ran dry, livestock multiplied overnight and trees continually bore fruit. Not only that, Gelel was able to be weaponized and grant unique abilities to the user. Naruto's main is a crystal/ore/mineral turned energy inside his body. A stone grants him his feats but it will be explained a little further than what it appears. To be made clear Gelel is not chakra nor is it related.

From the movie we are given five individuals each with a Stone of Gelel and each having different abilities. Gelel has been displayed with various forms of techniques such as lightning blasts, sound blasts, illusions and energy blasts. But among all things, the greatest ability Gelel has is the level of recovery it grants its user. The level of recovery is so great that it is on par with Naruto as the Jinchuriki of Kurama even greater under different circumstances. This will do a little math so please follow on this.

Naruto is a shinobi and can be labeled a bit superhuman due to his feats in the earlier series and the first movie. Even without chakra he has been able to jump over large fences with little effort, beaten down by his opponents that have above average strength and still recover from the hit. Naruto shows both speed and endurance along with strength, if chakra is added he strengthens his abilities to different levels but he hardly knows how to due to this being pre Shippuden.

Now, Gelel is able to enhance these levels and through each character with Gelel they have shown strong physical attacks, endurance and recovery. This means Naruto has reached a different level of power that is above the standard shinobi. The Spartan Program will hardly make a dent to his abilities like physical strength due to it being on a different scale and will effect him in different ways that it is known for.

From each of the wielders one was shown to best Naruto in hand-to-hand combat and send him flying with one punch and kick, shatter stone with a single fist and release deadly energy blasts. Another character was able to hold back Naruto's Rasengan with an equally forced attack that led both techniques to be negated.

Gelel is a constantly active energy and is a part of the person once it has been bonded to their flesh, the known side effect about it causes the natural eye color of the user to change. It depends on the user, one had red eyes, the other light green, and another with light purple. Not only that, there is another sign that gives away the stone on the person.

There are two forms that Gelel has: a crystalized form or a giant deposit. The users displayed in the movies had small crystalized pieces that were just fractions of an entire deposit capable of destroying half a continent. When a person has the Gelel Stone in their body and is directly under the entire deposit of Gelel, the stone will act and draw upon its power automatically or by the user's will and increase the potency of the user's abilities beyond what it already was. The healing factor was increased so great that one of the wielders could survive Naruto's Rasengan head on and heal the damage done to him, twisted limbs and even a broken neck, surpassing the healing rate that Naruto has.

In the movie it was implied that Gelel could be used as an energy source but was never shown. Gelel has such a high active life giving properties that it can effect both the environment and people. At the end of a movie a mere fraction from the deposit of Gelel turned an entire canyon into a green forest that stretched for miles and miles.

The reason for this added parts is to give you an understanding about Gelel and while some abilities will be added, not all will be placed due to the circumstances in the story. Naruto has a variety of techniques and these abilities related to Gelel which are up to six different techniques for Naruto. Chakra has been downgraded to the point where Naruto cannot perform any Clone Techniques and has enough chakra to continue being alive, remember without chakra it means you are dead.

There is a lot of power gaps when compared to average humans and the average Spartan. Think of this compared to the Tailed Beasts.

In the Spartan Program an average Spartan can run faster than any human, lift a suit that weighs half a ton, and can easily break and kill human and Covenant with the right amount of physical force. But not only that, the standard armor that the Spartan have increases their abilities five times (information is from the animated Halo Movie The Fall of Reach.)

The Spartans are at a 3 without armor, Naruto is at a five.

Spartans with armor is at a 5, Naruto is at a seven.

This is through observation and close study. If you feel this is wrong or have a problem with it, don't forget that this is a technology enhanced dimension and Spartans can be killed. Naruto is not invincible and with ships capable of glassing planets, he would be eradicated in the blink of an eye. Okay so that seems about everything, review if you want or not, I just needed this to be known. And if you do review, think about if I should have Cal-141 join with Naruto and John during the Halo events or in Halo 2?

This was all done on my phone.


End file.
